


You Belong to Me, And I to You

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Jealousy, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: similar to [I Shouldn't Have Said That] with bottom!Sam. Sam gets jealous of the first serious boyfriend Dean has, and angst with a happy ending ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong to Me, And I to You

Dean slept around a lot. Sam heard the moans and whimpers Dean dragged from girls’ throats and the grunts he’d made guys moan. He didn’t hear guys until a few months ago, and when he asked Dean about it all he said was, “I thought I was bisexual. Turns out I am. And sex is sex, Sammy. Even sex with guys is damn good.” And Sam felt miserable, because Dean would have sex with guys and girls in every state. Random, unimportant hookups as often as he could, while Sam sat at home and loved Dean with every ounce of his body.

It was wrong to love your brother. Sam wasn’t so blind that he didn’t know that it was abnormal and sick. But he couldn’t help it. Dean was so beautiful and sweet and protective of Sam. It was hard not to fall in love with someone that always looked after him, that fed him even if it meant Dean went hungry and beat up anyone who even looked at Sam wrong. It was hard not to fall in love with the one person that Sam could always count on.

Sam knew Dean loved him. He just didn’t love Sam in the same way Sam loved Dean. And he couldn’t bring himself to find the energy to hunt down someone who would have meaningless sex with him. He didn’t want sex. He wanted love and caretaking and safety. He wanted _Dean_.

Dean didn’t want Sam.

It sucked. And not in the sexy way.

*

Sam didn’t like his new school. Dean was 19, which meant that he’d “graduated” high school. So Sam didn’t have his protector at school anymore. He didn’t have anyone to sit with at lunch when everyone avoided him or stop the bullies from knocking his book out of his hands. Sometimes Dean didn’t even pick Sam up from school. It’s not like Sam was miserable, he was just… _lonely_.  He loved seeing respect in other kids’ eyes when they found out Dean was his brother. He wanted to brag about it. _Dean_ was _Sam’s_ brother. It was pretty damn cool.

Without Dean, Sam was the dorky new kid that was too smart for his own good. It hurt, mentally and physically. Sam even started to dislike school because Dean wasn’t there with him. Dean was at the motel or a bar, doing research or drinking with pretty girls and boys.

Dean brought home Emily, then Catherine, then Jake, then Carl, and then Courtney.

And then Dean brought home Scott.

Scott wasn’t even that attractive. The first time he came over to his house, it was past midnight and Dean hushed him, whispering that, “My baby brother is asleep, we’ve gotta be quiet. Try not to scream. Sam would be totally weirded out if he saw me having sex.”

Sam stiffened in his bed and tried not to scream that he _was_ awake and this douchebag had to leave right _now_ because Dean belonged to Sam and this loser had no right to put his hands on Dean.

Maybe Sam was as protective as Dean.

*

Dean had one night with Scott and Sam thought it was the last time he’d see him. That’s how it always was. Dean spent a night with someone then dumped them light yesterday’s trash and tossed the number in the trash. It was cruel, but Sam couldn’t bring himself to care. Sam even _liked_ it. Dean never got rid of Sam’s number.

So needless to say, when Scott came back the next night, Sam thought he was hallucinating.

Dean had never, ever, ever brought someone home twice. “You bring ‘em back twice, Sammy, and they start to think that they mean something to you. Maybe it hurts their feelings, but it’s not my job to make them feel better. We only spend a few weeks in one place, most times shorter.”

Dean brought Scott home twice. Scott meant something to Dean.

And Scott came back a third time.

And a forth time.

And a fifth.

Sam wished he could demand Scott to leave and never come back. Scott had no business meaning something to Dean.

“So… Scott,” Sam started. “He’s been here a lot.”

“Shit, have you heard us?” Dean asked. “I’m sorry, I really tried to be quiet.”

“I heard the door and his voice, but then I fell back asleep,” Sam lied. “Don’t worry, I don’t want to hear my big brother having sex.”

“Well it’s a pretty good scene, even better than porn, especially when-,”

“No!” Sam put his hands over his ears. “I don’t want to hear this!”

Dean laughed, and it was a beautiful laugh, and Sam’s heart skipped a beat. “I’m going out, do you think you can find your own dinner?”

Dean definitely didn’t make Sam find his own dinner. Even now when Sam was 15, Dean didn’t go anywhere until he knew that Sam had sufficient food for a dinner. This was a new development and the only answer was Scott.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked.

“Out with Scott,” Dean replied.

Sam frowned. “Why are you leaving with him?”  
“It’s just temporary,” Dean said. “I’ll be home by morning.”

“You’re leaving me alone?” Sam asked. “For the whole night?”

“You always wanted to be treated like an adult,” Dean pointed out. “Now I am.”

Sam didn’t feel any better about it. “What if something happens?”

Dean shrugged. “Call me. Bye.”  
“Bye,” Sam muttered. He ducked out of the way when Dean went to ruffle his hair. “You’re treating me like an adult, remember?” He turned to look out the window.

Dean frowned slightly, but grabbed his phone and wallet. When Sam turned around again, Dean was gone.

*

It was hard sleeping without Dean. Even if Dean brought someone back to fuck, at least he was _there_. At least Sam could hear his breathing when he fell asleep, and know that if something or someone broke in Dean would fight it off. But Dean was right. He wanted to be treated like an adult, and adults didn’t cower in fear just because their brother left them to hang out with his—

Sam stopped. Scott was _not_ Dean’s boyfriend. He was someone that Dean had sex with repeatedly. Sam was more important to Dean than Scott. He repeated that to himself over and over again until he fell asleep.

*

Even in sleep Sam couldn’t escape Dean and Scott. He saw their bodies writhing on the bed and Dean’s moans and Scott crying Dean’s name when he came. He thought of Scott staying the night and getting breakfast with Dean. He dreamed off the nice smile Scott gave Sam, and how much Sam wanted to punch it off his face. He couldn’t even wake up to escape it.

Sam’s alarm went off, and he woke up and he took a shower and found an almost-empty cereal box, but they were out of milk. He finished the cereal anyways and left the box on the counter. He went to school and did his classwork and turned in his homework. He ate lunch with a couple people who adopted him as a partial friend. Sam did everything he always did like a well programmed robot, and did everything he could not do think of Dean and Scott and what they could possibly be doing right now.

Sam walked home alone because Dean never showed up. He took the long way and his feet ached when the motel came into view. The Impala was parked in the lot, so Dean was home. His spirits lifted slightly at the thought of his brother being home. Maybe he was going to tell Sam that he’d realized Scott was an awful person and they weren’t hanging out anymore.

And that was the bitch of the situation. Because Scott _wasn’t_ an awful person. He made Dean laughed and brought food home for Sam when Scott and Dean went out. He offered to help Sam with his homework and didn’t get mad when Sam said no in an angry voice. Scott was a genuinely good person, but he’d taken Dean away, so Sam couldn’t like him.

He slid his key into the lock, and when the door opened he heard laughter. But it was laughter from _two_ people. Scott was here. And he and Dean weren’t having sex, they were sitting and talking like a couple did. Sam wanted to die.

He backed out of the room before Scott or Dean spotted him.

*

Dean taught Sam how to drive last year even though he wasn’t 16. But he didn’t have the keys to the Impala, and he didn’t feel like hotwiring the car. So Sam decided to walk. He didn’t have anywhere in mind. Sam just let his feet carry him and found himself in a park. There were a few kids on a playground and some teenagers in the corner smoking. The sky was turning pink with an early winter sunset. He wished he had a warmer coat.

Sam sat on an empty bench. Dean had to be worried by now. But there weren’t any messages on his phone. He sent Dean a text anyways so he wouldn’t come out looking. Sam buried his head in his hands and tried not to cry. But a few tears slipped out and Sam kept his face closed off so no one could see his misery. His shoulders shook with silent sobs.

“Hello, son,” A quiet voice said. Sam looked up to see an old man smiling softly. “Bad day?”

“Bad week,” Sam corrected. “It just becomes worse and worse every day.”   
The man sat on the bench beside Sam. “I’ve seen those tears before.”   
Sam sniffed. “What do you mean?”

“Those are the tears of a broken heart,” The man explained. “Trust me, I’ve seen plenty of those. Shed a few myself.”

“I fell in love with someone I shouldn’t have,” Sam said. “And he fell in love with someone else. He has no idea how I feel.”

“Have you told him?” The man asked.

“I can’t,” Sam replied sadly. “It would ruin our relationship. He’s all I have. If I lose him, I have no one.”

“No family?”

“Not really.” Sam had his dad, but he was hell bent on revenge. Dad didn’t have time to coddle and reassure Sam. “It hurts really badly.”  
“People who think heartbreak isn’t that bad have obviously never experienced it themselves,” The old man said. “My name is Edward.”   
“Sam,” Sam replied. “You must think I’m pathetic, sitting on a park bench and crying.”

“I don’t think you’re pathetic at all,” Edward said. “I think you’re human. Misery is just part of living. It means it’s a love worth having.”

“Love is pointless,” Sam contradicted. “Nothing is worth this pain.”

“Maybe you should tell him. You never know, he might take it well.”   
Sam laughed harshly. “Trust me, he wouldn’t.”

Edward tilted his head. “Is he homophobic?”

“No,” Sam replied. “He’s bisexual. But to him, I’m a dorky kid. I’m sort of like his younger brother.” Almost exactly like his little brother.

“Heartbreak really is the cruelest of pains.” Edward clapped his shoulder. “But time can heal even the most painful of wounds.”

*

Scott was still in the motel when Sam came back. Boxes of Chinese food littered the room. Scott was talking to Dean, who looked upset. When Sam entered Dean’s line of sight, his big brother stood up and glared.

“Where. The hell. Have you. Been!”

“Out,” Sam snapped.

“And you didn’t have the decency to call?”

 “I texted you!” Sam shot back. “You knew I was out and I’d be home late.”

Dean checked his phone. “Oh.”

“I’m not surprised you didn’t notice,” Sam hissed. “I figured you’d be _out_.”

“Maybe I should leave,” Scott suggested. “Dean, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“’Kay.” Dean kissed Scott quickly and Sam looked away. He heard the click of a door but still refused to look at Dean.

“I’m going to bed,” Sam decided.

“Oh no you’re not,” Dean growled. “You’re going to tell me what the fuck is going on with you.”

“What’s going on with _me_?” Sam wanted to punch Dean in the face. “Fine! I’ll tell you what’s wrong with me. It’s _you_! You’re what’s wrong with me! You and your abandonment, leaving me alone and not coming home when you say you will, and spending all your time with your precious _Scott_ and your fucking everything and I _hate_ you so much! You and that stupid boy!”

Dean’s mouth fell open, and Sam didn’t even care that Dean’s face showed hurt. There was an evil monster in Sam that felt satisfied Dean was hurt the same way Sam had been hurt for days. “What the fuck? I haven’t abandoned you! I’ve been here!”

“Yeah, fucking Scott!” Sam shouted. “You think I didn’t hear you? You’re fucking wrong. I lied. I hear everything and it makes me sick, because you haven’t paid attention to me all week.”

"It makes you  _sick?_ Fine, homophobe! Glad to know the one person that gives you everything you repay with insecurity and insults!" Dean yelled.

Sam recoiled. He wasn't homophobic, he loved Dean. He loved him with everything he had and he was jealous. "I just wanted you to pay attention to me." 

“Oh, you want attention? You want me to bend over backwards and baby you? You want to be coddled? News flash, Sam, that’s _not going to happen_!” Dean yelled back.

Sam’s tears bubbled up and spilled over. He turned away and crawled under his sheets. He wasn’t going to continue this conversation. Dean made his feelings perfectly clear. All of the caretaking he’d ever done was because he was Daddy’s perfect robot. Dean didn’t care about Sam at all. Edward was wrong. No amount of time could heal this pain.

“Sam…” Dean put a hand on Sam’s shoulder hesitantly. “Don’t cry.”

“’M not crying,” Sam lied. His voice was thick with tears. "And 'm not homophobic, either."

Dean pulled back the sheets that Sam had buried himself in. He rolled Sam over and pulled him into his arms because that’s what Dean did. He didn’t let Sam get hurt. And Sam let Dean hold him because every ounce of affection he received from Dean was wonderful. “I know you're not,” Dean whispered. “I made you cry. I’m a horrible big brother.”

“You’re not,” Sam insisted. “I just overreacted.”

“I have been leaving you alone. If I’d known you wanted me here, I never would have gone out with Scott so much,” Dean continued.

“I don’t want that. I want you to be happy. You’re right; I can’t be coddled. You can’t give me every bit of your attention.” The words hurt.

Dean pulled Sam up so his head was against Dean’s chest. His heartbeat thudded evenly under Sam’s ear. “I’ll always take care of you.”

“Because Dad asks you to.” Sam tried to move away but Dean held tighter.

“Is that what you think?” Dean asked. “You think the only reason I take care of you is because Dad asks me to? Sam—I love you. You’re my baby brother. I’d die for you. Dad asked me to take care of you. And I would never trade this job for anything.”

Sam crawled back into Dean’s arms. “Really?”

“Really.” Dean stroked Sam’s hair and he relaxed into the touch.

“I love you, Dean. And before you say anything, let me finish. I love you. But it’s wrong. Because I’m not supposed to love you like I do. I’m supposed to love you like a brother but instead I love you like a lover. And if you’re totally repulsed by me I understand. But I wanted you to know.” Dean didn’t respond and Sam started to untangle his limbs from Dean’s.

Surprisingly, Dean pulled Sam back as soon as he tried to get away. Sam closed his eyes so he wouldn’t see the resentment on Dean’s face. He felt like crying again. And then something soft was against Sam’s lips. Something soft and warm and plush. And something wet pushed at his lips and shit that was a tongue, it was Dean’s tongue!

Sam’s eyes shot open and saw his brother’s face, eyes closed and freckles spattered like cinnamon. Sam loved him so much it hurt.

Dean pulled away with a soft noise. “Sammy.”

“You don’t have to do that just to make me feel better,” Sam moped.

“I know.” Dean pushed Sam onto his back and smiled down at him. “Can I do it because I love you? Can I do it because when you came in after school crying because you thought you were ugly, all I could see was my perfect brother realized there would never be anyone else in my life?”

“Yeah, I guess you can do it because of that,” Sam whispered. Dean grinned and leaned down to kiss him again and this time Sam opened up willingly. He lost himself in the kiss and only broke it for Dean to pull both of their shirts off. Dean kissed a trail down Sam’s neck, finding the places that make Sam squirm and whimper. He sucked a bruise onto Sam’s neck and kissed across his collarbone. Sam arched his back when Dean took a nipple into his mouth and sucked. Dean kissed down his stomach until he could push down the waistband of his jeans. His mouth nipped and kissed at Sam’s hips and fuck Sam didn’t even know that was a spot for him.

“God, you’re sensitive all over,” Dean murmured. “I can touch you anywhere and you’ll wriggle. Bet I can make you scream. I’m gonna touch you all over, Sammy. You’re never going to be able to be with anyone else ever again because they won’t compare to me.”

“Yes,” Sam panted. “Only you. Only want you.”

“Good.” Dean hooked his fingers in Sam’s belt loops. “I’m gonna take your pants off now, okay?”

“Yeah, do it,” Sam urged.

Dean stripped Sam off his pants and then his own. They pressed naked against each other. Dean had his hand on Sam’s cock, stroking gently, and kissed every inch of bare skin. Sam had never felt so good.

He closed his eyes and sank his head onto the pillow with a happy sigh. “I’m gonna worship you,” Dean said. “Every bit of your gorgeous body. I want you to know how much I love you.”

Sam’s heart swelled. “What about Scott?” He remembered.  
“First thing I do after I make you come is break up with him. Then I’m gonna make you come again.” Dean squeezed Sam’s nipple. “Happy?”  
“Unbelievably.”

Dean’s tongue lapped across Sam’s hips. Sam keened and Dean’s tongue pushed lower until he was licking the inside of Sam’s thighs. Sam couldn’t stay still. His body involuntarily twitched and pulled moans out of his throat. “I love you,” Sam gasped.

“Love you too,” Dean replied. “So much.”

Something warm and wet wrapped around Sam’s cock and his hips jerked up. “Oh!”

Dean pulled his mouth off. “Feel good?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Sam begged.

Dean’s hands pinned Sam’s hips down so he didn’t buck. His tongue lapped all over Sam’s cock and balls. Sam wanted to buck and push into Dean’s mouth, but he didn’t want to hurt his brother. It felt so amazing. He didn’t even know anything could feel this good, but then Dean’s mouth was back on Sam’s cock and his hand played with Sam’s balls.

“I’m gonna come,” Sam panted. “Dean, I’m gonna-,”   
Dean sucked harder and refused to pull of. Sam cried out in pleasure and shot his load down Dean’s throat. “Fuck, Dean, that was good.” Dean was still hard and Sam tried to get his hand on Dean’s cock.

“I want to come inside you,” Dean said. “Sam, can I?”

“Please,” Sam said. “You should. You can definitely come inside me.”

“Good.” Dean smirked. “How many times do you think I can make you come tonight?”  
“I swear to god, you’re going to be the death of me.”

Dean grabbed the lube and opened Sam up one finger at a time. He pressed against Sam’s prostate repeatedly and before Sam knew it, he was hard again. “Hard already? You have pretty good recovery speed.”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Sam demanded.

Dean chuckled. “If it hurts, you tell me.”

“I will. Now get in me.”

“Okay.” Dean agreed.

Dean slowly began to push inside. It stung, but Dean had used plenty of lube and when Dean was all the way in, it felt almost good. “I’m going to move now.”

“Hurry it up!” Sam said. Dean growled and started to fuck into Sam. After a few thrusts, he angled differently and hit Sam’s prostate.

Dean’s cock was turning Sam into a writhing, babbling mess. He couldn’t think beyond extreme pleasure. “Oh, oh, oh!” Sam bucked. “I’m gonna come! Again!”

Dean wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock and used the precome as lube. Dean had just the right amount of pressure and combined with the amazing shocks coming from his prostate, Sam came with a scream.

Dean ducked and bit the tendon in Sam’s neck. He yelled against his neck and bit down. “Shit!”

It took a few minutes to come down from their high, but then Dean wrapped his body around Sam’s. “Can I break up with Scott tomorrow? I’m tired.”   
“Yeah, sure,” Sam mumbled. “But that means you have to cuddle with me.”  
“I knew that you would be a cuddler.” Dean snuggled up to him. “I suppose I can indulge you.”

“How kind of you.” Sam was falling asleep, yawning in the middle of his sentence. He found a comfortable place with his head in Dean’s collarbone. “Goodnight, Dean.”   
“Goodnight, Sammy.” Dean stroked Sam’s sweaty hair out of his eyes. “And do me a favor?”  
“Hm?”

“Never doubt my love for you again.”

Sam grinned sleepily. “I think I can do that.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want a prompt/kink written, comment, please!


End file.
